The Pureblood and The Hunter
by Scioneeris
Summary: Drabble collection featuring KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname in which they are already a couple. Every chapter is based off of a one-word prompt. Rating will vary by chapter.
1. Appley

**A/N: I wanted to start a drabble collection for this couple because I can't seem to find any short, fluffy ZxK/KxZ fics out there. Everything is based off of a one word prompt in which they are already a couple.  
><strong>

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI/boyxboy. Rated M for such themes and later chapters, most of these will be short fluffs/angsty bits. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor it's characters, it is solely the creation of the wonderfully talented Masturi Hino. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies**.

**Title: **Applely  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Apple  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KanamexZero  
><strong>Words: <strong>No idea... :P  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate apples or something

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through the trees, filtering down into the shadowed clearing below. Zero made a face as he scowled down at the textbook, taking another bite out of the apple in his hand. He turned the page, lavender eyes skimming quickly over the words present, his mind tucking the information away for the test later that week.<p>

Vampire hearing picked up the soft approach before he actually saw pureblood. Mussed dark hair and swirling garnet eyes stared morosely at his slender figure beneath the tree. The top buttons of his uniform were undone and there was something almost like a pout hovering around his lips.

Zero hid a smile. "Kaname…it's early for you to be up, isn't it?" He patted the ground beside him, knowing his lover would eventually take a seat somewhere beside him. The expression on Kaname's face said that he was early and that he wasn't exactly happy at the moment. "I have a test." He gestured towards the book in his lap. "I have to study, unlike certain people who sometimes don't even show up for their own tests."

This time, he did pout. "I know the answers already." Kaname huffed, gingerly lowering himself to the ground and taking the left side of Zero that offered more shade from the offending sunlight. "It's pointless."

"It sets a good example." Zero retorted. "Try any funny business and I'll-"

The pureblood snuggled into Zero's side, his head nudging the textbook aside for prime lap real estate. At Zero's adorable scowl, he blinked, innocently.

"Right, forget it." Zero sighed. "That'd be like asking you to stop-"

Kaname angled his head forward to press a kiss to the hand holding the textbook. Zero's pale cheeks flushed a healthy shade of red and he yanked his hand out of range.

"-like asking you to stop doing that!" He muttered. "Really, Kaname. There's other students around here."

"Then let them see."

Zero bopped him on the head with the apple. He scowled. "No thank you. I'm not on display." He looked at the apple in his hand and Kaname's still innocent expression. "Here. Eat this. Then sleep or whatever it is you came out here for. I need to study."

The innocent gaze traveled from Zero's face to the proffered treat. It changed to an expression of longsuffering.

Zero opened his mouth, then shut it, he leaned forward to pull a knife from the inside of his left boot. He wiped it on his uniform sleeve and began to slice into the apple. In a minute, he had it cored and sliced into neat sections on the kerchief near Kaname's head. The fact that he could use a sharp blade around his lover without the slightest trace of anything between them, spoke volumes of the pureblood's trust.

A detail not missed by the still-embarrassed hunter. He wiped the knife on the edge of the kerchief and tucked it back in his boot. He'd wash it later.

As if on cue, Kaname licked his lips and opened his mouth.

Zero resisted the urge to pour the slices down his mouth and settled for placing one perfect section at the corner of his lover's mouth. The embarrassment faded as he watched Kaname's eyes slide half-closed and an expression of pure bliss steal over his unguarded features as he happily crunched away on the fruit.

Ha. Forget it.

Feeding Kaname apples trumped studying anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.~*~*~ Prompts and suggestions are welcome. ^_^ <strong>


	2. Sleepless

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and comments! (and the fic suggestions! I'll definitely check them out!) As before, everything is based off of a one word prompt in which they are already a couple.  
><strong>

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI/boyxboy. Rated M for such themes and later chapters, most of these will be short fluffs/angsty bits. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor it's characters, it is solely the creation of the wonderfully talented Masturi Hino. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies**.

**Title: **Sleepless  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Bed  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KanamexZero  
><strong>Words: <strong>No idea... :P  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you can't sleep either...

* * *

><p>The bedroom was shrouded in a blissful darkness as Kaname stretched luxuriously beneath the silken sheets. There were still a few more hours to nighttime, then he'd move—or rather, think about moving. The weight of sleep hung over him in tangible threads that send happy little fuzzy feelings swirling to his brain.<p>

Sleep was good.

Mostly.

A soft pang registered instead, more so at the fact that he was sleeping along rather than with company. Not that there weren't any available who would've leapt at the chance to be his bed warmer, but rather over a certain conversation with a certain silver-haired hunter that had ended rather badly for both.

It had ended with neither of them satisfied nor willing to concede to the other. Zero had huffed off to work and Kaname had retreated to his room to brood. Of course, the moment he'd stepped inside the lovely darkened room, familiar scents and the precious darkness had soothed his ruffled aristocratic feathers.

It wasn't like him to let things like that slip under his guard, of course, it had been Zero and so he hadn't seen that coming. But then again, it was Zero, so he'd had some sort of clue that pushing the hunter when neither of them had time nor sanity to spare was not the best of ideas.

Time.

Kaname had gone to bed within minutes of retreating to his room. He could easily attribute his current situation to one of Zero's too accurate accusations—he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Not now, not lately and possibly not ever. It was something of fate that he'd resigned himself to.

When he slept, important things seemed to happen, the kind of important things that demanded he be awake and the one orchestrating them. He hated it. It was almost as bad as showing some invisible sign of weakness. If he couldn't be everywhere to save everyone, then what was the point of existing eternally.

Of course, the more such thoughts traveled through his head, the more bored and annoyed the pureblood began to feel. His tangled musings were sorted in an instant though when he felt a familiar presence approaching his bedroom window.

_It's fine, Seiren. _

He telegraphed, nearly holding his breath. He almost couldn't believe it.

_Zero. _

There was a tap on the bedroom window and then the latch clicked open and the shutters swung inward, the nighttime wind sending the curtains billowing in soft wispy flutters. A grumpy, scowling, pajama-clad Zero clambered through the window, a fat pillow tucked under one arm.

The pillow was placed on the desk while the still scowling Zero closed the shutters, fastened the latch and replaced the curtains in their original positions with the utmost precision.

Yes, his dear hunter was very much wide awake—and not in the best of moods. Kaname watched as Zero finished his meticulous replacement of the curtains in their proper positions.

The silver-haired boy then scooped the pillow and circled around to the side of the bed where Kaname was now quite awake and watching curiously.

A long moment passed, both boy staring at each other.

Then, the pureblood who stood against everything, who never budged for nonsense, whose reputation preceded his invisible reign—moved.

Without so much as a murmur, Kaname scooted backwards into the sheets, offering Zero the warmed spot he'd occupied just moments before. Zero switched out the newly vacated fluffy pillow for his own trusty specimen and yanked out the Bloody Rose from the elastic waistband of his sky-blue pajama pants.

Kaname watched him settle in decisively, with his back turned to the pureblood, his body curling up to a slightly defensive position.

Nothing happened.

Kaname waited.

Still nothing happened.

When he finally sighed, the sound seemed to fill the entire room as Kaname inched close enough to wrap one arm around the hunter's tense body. The lack of reaction prompted him to add a second arm and Kaname pulled the hunter back into his embrace, snuggling close.

Zero twisted, faintly, a scowl still painted on his face, but he made no move to escape the arms holding him close. "Look, Kaname, I didn't mean that-"

"No." Kaname pressed his lips to the base of Zero's cold ear. "It's okay. It's fine. I shouldn't have said and you're right. I could use some more sleep. I'm sorry, Zero. I shouldn't have let-"

"Would you quit apologizing already?" Zero huffed, twisting in the arms to roll over and face Kaname. He blinked, realizing the suddenly close proximity and the fact that their faces were mere breaths away. A hot flush ran through his body as he tried to turn his head away and failed—there wasn't much room for head-turning. "I-I…we…"

The adorably conflicted expression on Zero's face was too much to ignore. Kaname stretched forward enough to softly press his lips against Zero's cold ones. He could understand. He knew how it would go. It wasn't fair to either of them, but then again, most of their arguments weren't really the destructive kind—not lately anyway. Just mostly the kind of things they couldn't help bickering about.

Zero twisted away from the kiss, suddenly burrowing closer. His words were muffled in Kaname's neck, but the pureblood strained to hear them anyway.

"…idiot pureblood…it's fine…if it's…you."

He smiled and hugged the hunter closer.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you like! Prompts and suggestions are welcome.~*~*~*~<strong>


	3. Coconut Clutch

**A/N: I don't like how this one came out, but I've written three times over and it seems to get progressively worse. *sigh*. So I'm posting it as is and y'all are welcome to make what you want of if it. For some reason, I had coconut on the brain. _ Everything is based off of a one word prompt in which they are already a couple.  
><strong>

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI/boyxboy. Rated M for such themes and later chapters, most of these will be short fluffs/angsty bits. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor it's characters, it is solely the creation of the wonderfully talented Masturi Hino. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies**.

**Title: **Coconut Clutch  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Coconut  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KanamexZero  
><strong>Words: <strong>No idea... :P  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate coconut or something

* * *

><p>He's not the best cook in the world—in fact, if he did try, perhaps maybe he'd get somewhere. But Kaname is a pureblood and in his twisted little mind some things are things that purebloods do not do. However, it is always Zero that is the exception to any possible rule he could form or enforce, so when he visits the Cross Mansion around dinnertime once a week, it is nothing more than a perfectly calculated coincidence.<p>

Kaname is sure to vary the times of his approach and the days of the week and he's certain that no one can possibly find out. One part of him wants to admit that he's addicted to Zero's deliciously ordinary cuisine, but everything else screams for him to remember his pureblooded pride.

Of course, the dark-haired prince can already imagine the look on his lover's face as well as the insult that will probably follow should he ever choose to voice his opinion aloud. Granted, there may be no venom intended with something such as 'idiot pureblood' but on something that he has wasted so much precious thought, Kaname doesn't think he could handle it, if Zero figured out that little mystery.

He'd expected to find himself eating out or more and taking Zero with him or something like that. But the stubborn hunter has his own ideas about food and when he feels like eating. Of course, it doesn't help that there are very few establishments that welcome the hunter in his full capacity—even when accompanied by a pureblooded prince.

Tonight is a dinner night and Kaname has been guessing about the menu since the night before. Zero is predictable, but everything tastes good—as long as his hands have touched it—so Kaname is never one to complain. But today, he is hoping there will be some sort of crispy-crusted parmesan chicken and whatever delightful side dishes his lovely hunter can dream of.

He is only slightly disappointed to note that it is spicy lentil soup with fresh rosemary rolls and cheesy croutons sprinkled on top. His confusion is explained away when Zero places a colorful pan of coconut macaroons on the table. It is a simple and sweet dessert that Kaname cannot bring himself to eat in the same fashion as his tablemates.

He watches the Chairman and Yuki happily dig into the sugary confections with their bare fingers, colored sugar and sprinkles going everywhere as they laugh and eat. Yuki deposits one on his plate with a cheerful smile and a full mouth as she mumbles for him to try one and then her attention is caught by Yori who is sitting opposite of her. The girls share giggles and whispers across the table and Kaname is grateful, for once, that Yagari has graced the dinner table as well.

Between the elder hunter and the Chairman, a decent conversation is kept up and Zero is easily distracted between them both. No one is really paying attention.

Attempting to cut into the confection merely makes it crumble into a puddle of sweet, sugary chunks that he cannot scoop up with his fork. It looks tempting. Incredibly tempting. But pride and dignity aid him in keeping a neutral expression and polite agreements with the dinner conversation.

Perhaps there would be leftovers.

Maybe he could try something then.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Dinner can't be over fast enough.<p>

To Kaname's surprise, Zero excuses himself as well and while he does blush when Yagari asks where he's going, the hunter's gaze doesn't waver as he answers "with Kaname."

The Chairman bursts into a flurry of happy half-sobbing exclamations, but thankfully, Yuki proves herself useful by being the next distraction.

They're walking towards the Moon Dorms together, hands and shoulders occasionally brushing, when Zero hangs back beside the courtyard water fountain. Kaname has taken two steps before he realizes the hunter isn't following him. He casts a glance over one shoulder to see the silver-haired beauty literally shining in the moonlight.

"Zero…"

"Aido said you liked coconut." Zero draws out a kerchief bundle from his jacket pocket. "But you didn't even try these."

Kaname is thankful that the shadows of the night can dim the sight of the blush on his face. "I-" he starts to say and then stops. He really doesn't want to lie to Zero and especially not over something as trivial as this. Sure, little white lies seem to be the things he says the most—to everyone else.

Not to Zero.

So he smiles instead. It is a safe answer.

Zero unwraps the kerchief and there are three sparkling specimens in sight. The moonlight only makes the treats more appetizing and Kaname can see that there is one pink, one green and one yellow. One of each.

With delicate movements that don't seem to hint at the strength that those hands are capable of, Zero holds the fragile treat up, his expression softened.

Kaname closes the distance between them and as his fangs sink into the sweet confection, he can think of something equally sweet to savor.

From the darkening glint in Zero's eyes, Kaname can already tell how this is going to end.

And he doesn't need to be a pureblood to figure it out.

The remaining two macaroons are shared between them through a series of increasingly sweet kisses, in which, Kaname can't help himself. The hunter is shortly shirtless and Kaname finds himself thinking in fragments as he manages to make the transition from standing to lying flat on the ground atop the hunter.

"Kaname…!" Zero's breathless voice eggs him on and Kaname is happy to comply.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~<strong>


	4. Thanksgiving Snuggles

**A/N: This is a tad late for Thanksgiving, but I have the holidays on the brain. This is pure fluffits and might end up as a two part drabble. ^_^ Might get a few more out today. Don't know. Finals are this week and then I am FREE! :P Everything is based off of a one word prompt in which they are already a couple. I'm working on one for "Lemon" thanks for the suggestion, sugar-cookie lover!  
><strong>

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI/boyxboy. Rated M for such themes and later chapters, most of these will be short fluffs/angsty bits. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor it's characters, it is solely the creation of the wonderfully talented Masturi Hino. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies**.

**Title: **Thanksgiving Snuggles  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Thanksgiving Dinner  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KanamexZero  
><strong>Words: <strong>No idea... :P  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you'd die if you read fluff...

* * *

><p>When Kaname walks into the Chairman's personal quarters, he is happy and excited for this huge dinner that Yuki has been rambling on about for the past two days. He's hoping Zero will enjoy it, because Yuki has hinted that Zero is outdoing himself for the sake of this "Thanksgiving Dinner" and that sounds like a positively delicious way to end his long week.<p>

Of course, Kaname is hoping for a little more than just a nice, big tasty dinner. He knows that a nice tasty Zero would make the evening even better, so when he enters the living room where the Chairman and Yuki are involved in some sort of loud debate, the pureblood inches around the disturbance and angles towards the kitchen.

A glance to the dining room shows a perfectly immaculate and well-set table, with gleaming silverware and proper placings. There are dozens of delicious smells wafting out from the kitchen and knowing that it is solely his lover's domain, Kaname is careful when he sticks his dark head around the corner.

The sight of Zero, literally dead on his feet is alarming in more ways than one. "Zero?" Kaname stepped into the kitchen, stepping forward and then quickly backtracking when a yawning, weary Zero's reflexes kick in a few seconds delayed. He holds up his hands in a gesture of peace and goodwill. "Zero, it's me, Kaname." His voice is soft and gentle. "Zero…?"

The weary hunter is dressed in an adorable pink panda apron with a neat ruffle around the edges. The scowl on his face has softened somewhat, but that is easily attributed to the look of sheer exhaustion tugging at his features as he carefully lifts a pan of French onion and green bean casserole from the hot depths of the oven.

Dishes of food line the counter and Kaname can see there is even more to be put in serving dishes. Zero has really outdone himself, but seems to also have done the same to his health. "Zero?" Kaname is a little louder this time, moving forward with care now that the hot casserole is safely on the kitchen counter and knowing that he won't have to deal with any drama if Zero had dropped it. "What happened?" His gaze flickered to the clock on the oven and he frowned as the lively argument in the living room grew even louder. "What's going on? Am I early?" He already knew he was early and somehow, Kaname finds himself thinking that being early is a good thing. His burgundy eyes flicker to the large spread of food and when Zero suddenly wobbles, Kaname is there to catch him gently in his arms.

"K-kaname?" Zero's sleepy voice is somewhat panicked. "Ngh. I was…" He struggles, briefly, but Kaname's grip is tight and sure, holding him flush against the pureblood, his silver head tucked beneath Kaname's chin for comfort and stress-relief.

"Did Yuki make you do this?" It wouldn't be the first time that his sister has gone overboard in more ways than one and Kaname is definitely not happy about it this time.

"S'okay." Zero manages, his eyelids too heavy to stay open, his body screaming for rest. "Stuff'll burn."

With a flicker of his pureblooded power, Kaname literally freezes everything where it is. It's important to Zero so it's important to him. He'll, no, they'll deal with it later. Right now, he's more worried about the snoozing bundle of pure cuteness in his arms. Apparently, Zero is still adorable even when he is sleeping standing up.

Kaname hid a smile and holding Zero securely to him with one arm, he reached into his jacket pocket for his cellphone. There was exactly one number he needed to call and was pleased when Sayori said she'd be over in a matter of five minutes. Those five minutes are spent counting each and every breath that Zero breathes as Kaname plays with the ends of his silvery hair and rubs a hand comfortingly up and down his back.

Sayori appears within the five minutes, following his instructions to come to the kitchen. The ginger-haired girl took one look at the sleeping boy in the pureblood's arm and then her lips pursed. "Yuki?" She prompted.

Kaname shrugged. "Perhaps."

"The Chairman too?" Sayori perked a brow, thinking. "Should I call Yagari or…?"

"No, just handle Yuki. I would think that-"

"She's been talking about it all week, but I thought she was actually doing some of the work." Sayori took a quick look around the kitchen, the eyebrows arching even higher as she took in the sheer amount of work that must've been done to produce so much food. "Did Zero do this all by himself?" She shook her head almost at once. "Of course he did, not that those two out there would've been any help, but still." Her ginger-colored eyebrows have knitted themselves together into a very decided furrow. Yuki will be in some sort of trouble fairly soon.

"Will you?" Kaname prompts, eager now to be off. Zero's bedroom isn't that far away and if Zero is going to sleep, then Kaname would much more prefer for it to be on a bed where they can cuddle, at least, though sleep is probably the furthest thing from his mind after seeing his precious hunter so deliciously unguarded in slumber.

Sayori winks, knowingly. She can handle her own lover and Kaname can take care of his own. "Thanks for calling."

Kaname watched her exit the kitchen and then he crouched, swooping Zero up in his arms. Vampire speed is an option that he gladly makes use of to sprint to Zero's room. There, he tries to rouse Zero, after easing the sleeping ex-human onto the soft, comfortable bed.

"Mmn…five more minutes, Yuki." Zero mumbles, rolling over to his side and burrowing into himself and the comfortable softness.

Kaname works to quell the faintest inkling of jealousy that Yuki is the name that would roll off of Zero's lips in sleep, but he knows it is more from habit than reality. Yuki is always the one to wake either of them on a late day. He shifted, climbing onto the bed, arms and legs on either side of the sleeping beauty, towering over him. For a long, silent moment, he studied the sleeping figure and his keen pureblood senses picked up on the fact that his dear, precious Zero was thoroughly and truly exhausted.

With a long, soft sigh, Kaname settled carefully to one side of the silvery head and snuggled close, covering the perfect body with as much of his own as he could, before willing the blankets to rise up and wrap around them. One hand curved up to wrap possessively on Zero's chest, the other lingering on the waistband of Zero's bleached jeans. His pureblood body thrilled at the very closeness of their positions as he breathed in the heady scent that was all Zero.

Okay, fine. He'd sleep. They'd sleep. Sleep was good. That meant a less-grumpy Zero.

And when the sleeping was over…

Kaname smirked, wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading! Leave a commentsuggestion/prompt/whatever~*~*~*~***


End file.
